Talk:Wild Card
Perriot and Lust Concerning the last two edits, aren't Perriot and Lust just reversed Fool and Strength Arcanas? Message 00:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Pierrot is a made up arcana, but one might interpet it as Reverse Fool. Lust isn't so much Reverse Strength as it is Strength from a different deck, like Aeon is a different Judgement. (Both come from the same deck I think)--Otherarrow 01:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. The deck switching is starting to confuse me. Message 05:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think Perriot and Lust are in the Thoth deck... or am I wrong? -- Crok425 16:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Only for the Perriot part. Lust is in the Thoth deck like Otherarrow said, and yes it replaces Strength in the Thoth deck. --BOXN 17:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wild Card's real power it turns out the wild card ability gets explained in P4A and it has nothing to do with wielding multiple Personas: the wild card is just the ability to convert bonds into strength, wielding multiple personas is something else entirely. Tathra (talk) 06:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) does anybody know if it was ever actually confirmed that the wild card is what grants the ability to use multiple personas, or is it just fanon that everyone accepted because it seemed to be implied and we didn't have an official definition before of exactly what the power entails? i can't even get people to admit that its possible that the multi-persona ability could be due to something else, like it apparently is, so nailing down the possible sources of it is turning out to be quite difficult. the best i can think of is that it could just be an effect of being a guest of the Velvet Room; is there anyone who has been a VR guest that doesn't have that ability? and is there anything else the cast of P1/P2 and the protagonists of P3/P4 all have in common? until a possible source of that ability can get nailed down, i'm thinking of renaming this page to "Wild Card (fanon)", since its looking to not actually be supported by canon, and making "Wild Card (ability)" or "Wild Card (official)" for the "contract to turn power into bonds" ability as the "wild card" is defined in P4A. Tathra (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :P3 onwards makes a point of saying anyone who goes on their own journey, and will be an eventual a guest of the Velvet Room, will have the power of the Wild Card. Subsequently they get the Fool Arcana as well to signify their endless possibilities, like with Elizabeth in her ending for Arena. Margaret even muses at the end of Ultimax that her sister will eventually be a guest.-JupiterKnight (talk) 09:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Also it was the boon of The Fool that allowed them all to wield sub personas in Persona Q thanks to two wild cards, even if its normal power was nerfed due to the finite world they were.--JupiterKnight (talk) 09:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) i guess i missed that line in PQ, thanks for pointing that out. Tathra (talk) 11:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) However using that Logic would it means that only those who possess Fool Arcana can be considered as Wild Card? I mean in term of Elizabeth she already capable of using multiple Personas even before she gained her Fool Arcana? and so confirm that Wild Card is not related to the ability to use multiple PersonasDainsleaf (talk) 05:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :the wild card is the power to use multiple personas and the power to turn bonds into strength. only wild cards can be guests of the velvet room, the games are very clear about that. the fool arcana seems to be something else that is often paired with the wild card but not necessarily required. :in addition to the lines above, here's more quotes i've found on it: Tathra (talk) 05:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : To add to this, Elizabeth and her siblings can summon multiple personas because they have access to compendiums, and indeed Elizabeth herself never considered herself to have access to either the Wild Card or the Fool until Arena.--JupiterKnight (talk) 03:52, June 27, 2015 (UTC)